


The One With the Blazer

by WardenRoot



Series: The Blazer [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Set during early season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Sara tries her luck by stealing the blazer of one very annoyed Agent Sharpe





	The One With the Blazer

**Author's Note:**

> [Post](http://plasmalogical.tumblr.com/post/77439628130)  
>  Me and [@karolprado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karolprado) started talking about that post with Avalance and then this happened, hope you enjoy!

“Give me the key,” Ava says, holding her hand out in Sara’s direction.

“No,” Sara says, her face offended as she protectively pulls back the hand holding the intricate little key.

“Captain Lance we don’t know what’s in that box, now give me the key so the bureau can handle it!”

“My team will handle it, we were the ones who found the box.”

Ava’s outstretched arm drops to her side as she feels annoyance take over her thoughts. There is no way she’s letting the Legends open a thousands years old box containing god knows what and if Sara’s not going to give it to her willingly Ava will just have to take it, which is how Ava finds herself taking off her blazer and neatly folding it, placing it on the nearest flat surface. Sara rolls her eyes as Ava rolls up her shirtsleeves, but Ava freezes when Sara pockets the key and walks over to where Ava’s blazer rests. She smirks at Ava before not so carefully unfolding the blazer then puts it on over her sweater. Ava’s mouth is half open as Sara turns to face her with a shrug and a face that says ‘deal with it’.  Ava’s torn between going through with her original plan and not wanting to risk ruining her blazer. Her hands form into fists as she stops rolling up her sleeves, leaving one only halfway up her forearm, as Ava tries to resist the urge to forcefully take her blazer back, the key mostly forgotten.

“Give. Me. Back. My. Blazer,” she says, her jaw clenching and her eyes furious.

“No,” Sara says with another shrug. “It’s comfy.”

“Can you try not to act like a child for five minutes?”

“Can you?” Sara raises a playful eyebrow which only makes Ava want to punch her even more.

Ava takes what should be an intimidating step towards Sara but Sara looks unfazed by it. Just as she’s about to open her mouth, to say what she doesn’t know, a new presence in the room interrupts her.

“Captain!” Nate says as he steps fully into the room. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“Duty calls,” Sara says smugly to Ava before she takes a few steps towards Nate, the two speaking in hushed voices.

Ava’s blazer is too big for Sara and as they talk Sara rolls up its sleeves and tugs on it to make it sit better on her torso. It doesn’t help much but Sara’s hands are no longer half inside the sleeves. Ava might have found the look endearing if the primary emotion she felt around Sara wasn’t annoyance.

Nate hands Sara something sharp looking but their hands don’t meet correctly and the object starts falling, inches away from cutting a hole in Ava’s blazer. She can only stare as just before the sharp end is about to ruin her blazer Sara catches it with skilled hands, turning to Ava with a wink and Ava can’t help but feel like Sara had done it on purpose. Not for the first time Ava wonders what deity she’s pissed off to keep running into the Legends on her missions.

As Sara and Nate finish their conversation Ava walks into Sara’s office and pours herself a glass of whiskey, keeping a watchful eye on Sara through the glass.

Sara finishes up with Nate and turns a curious gaze on Ava as she joins her in the office.

“My whiskey,” Sara says playfully and snatches the half empty glass of whiskey out of Ava’s hand, taking a sip of it in the process. Ava comes to the conclusion that no, Sara can’t not act as a child for just five minutes.

“My blazer,” Ava says and makes a move to grab it but Sara jumps back, easily dodging Ava’s hand. “If you spill anything on it or ruin it in any other way I will kill you.”

Sara appears to think it over for a few seconds before she smirks and starts walking.

“I’m hungry,” she calls over her shoulder and Ava begrudgingly follows her to the galley.

“Do you want anything?” Sara asks when she’s standing in front of the Waverider’s food fabricator.

“My blazer back.”

“Nope, can’t find that setting.”

Ava’s hand falls to her side and she feels the gentle press of her gun on her forearm, briefly considers using it but decides against risking getting blood on her blazer. She looks around the room, keeping her eyes open for anything she might be able to use to subdue Sara but when her eyes land back on Sara she freezes

“No! You are not eating pizza with your hands in my blazer!” Ava says and takes a step towards Sara, who’s currently sitting on the counter with an innocent look on her face. Sara manages to take one bite of the pizza before Ava gets close enough to do anything and Ava’s eyes fixate on a drop of sauce running down Sara’s chin. Sara darts her tongue out to try and lick it but it’s run too far down and Ava’s certain her blazer’s had its last pizza free day. Just before the drop is about to leave Sara’s chin she puts her plate down and wipes at her chin with a finger, bringing said finger up and into her mouth to suck off the sauce in a movement that’s clearly meant to get a response from Ava that she refuses to give her. Instead she tears her eyes away from Sara’s mouth and spots the unattended plate of pizza, snatching it away from Sara’s grasp and dumping it in the trash.

“Rude,” Sara says and jumps down from the counter. “Dessert’s better anyway,” she adds as she makes her way back to the food fabricator.

Ava clenches her jaw and watches as Sara pulls ice cream out of the food fabricator. Her arm touches her gun again and the idea of shooting Sara to get her to stand still makes itself known again, it’s not like Gideon won’t be able to just fix her up without a single mark left on her body. Sara leans back against the counter and dips her spoon in the ice cream, _at least this time she’s not using her hands to eat_. Ava can feel Sara’s gaze on her but she’s too busy looking at the spoon traveling to Sara’s mouth. Sara slowly closes her mouth around it and pulls it out even slower.

Ava continues to watch Sara’s mouth after the spoon has left it, catches when Sara swallows, unable to tear her gaze away, until out of the corner of her eye she sees a drop slowly forming on the underside of Sara’s spoon. The drop has almost fully formed by the time Sara pretends to notice it and moves the spoon from where it had been just a few inches above one of the rolled up sleeves to once more be in front of Sara’s mouth. She darts her tongue out and thoroughly licks the spoon clean in a motion that’s too sensual for eating ice cream and Ava curses herself for not being able to look away.

When the spoon hits the bowl Ava takes a step towards Sara, her actions full of intent. She puts one hand on the bowl and use the other hand to remove Sara’s from the bowl. Sara watches her curiously but doesn’t protest as Ava puts the bowl down on the counter behind Sara. She pulls Sara away from the counter with a guiding hand and quickly locates the nearest wall, turns Sara so her back is facing it and places her hands on Sara’s shoulders, pushing her towards it. Sara takes a step back for every step Ava takes forward, her movement only a little hesitant, unsure of what Ava’s end goal is.

Ava stops when Sara’s back finally hits the wall, looks her over before taking a step closer so she’s almost flush against Sara, with only enough distance between them for Ava to move her hands, still on Sara’s shoulders. She tilts her head and starts slowly leaning down as her hands slide from Sara’s shoulders to the buttons of her blazer, unbuttoning them with practiced hands. When she gets it open she slides her arms back up as her head continues going lower, Sara’s head tilting up in response. Ava stops when their lips are almost touching, so close she can feels Sara’s breath mingling with her own, and gently slides the blazer off of Sara’s shoulder. She leans in not even an inch more, so close that when she speaks Sara can feel the vibrations of it.

“Mine,” is all she says before she pulls back, blazer in hand, and turns away from Sara, opening a portal off the Waverider and leaves Sara staring dumbly out into the air, mouth half open. She briefly thinks of the box still in the Legends’ possession but at this point can’t be bothered to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
